The Rise Of Sunfire
by xkingnishi
Summary: *Spoiler* 16 year old Hiro Hamada had never had a lucky life when It came to the ones around him. In the end, his loved ones managed to leave him in tragic ways. He always thought they would stay gone. However, a new masked, fire villain has appeared, sending the gang of Big Hero 6 into a wave of emotion when Tadashi could be involved. M For voilence, abuse and sexual situations
1. Chapter 1

"No.." A slightly deep voice whined. A older teens body was balled up on the bed, his bottom in the air. The teens hair was in knots, sticking up in all directions. The dark locks were almost in the shape of his much loved microbots, looking like an old base design that he would have used when his big brother was around.

He reached his arm out of robot printed covers, tapping at the wooden side table that he had. He groaned a little as the ringing continued to abuse his hearing, putting him in a slightly bad mood, since Hiro really wasn't the most angelic person in the morning. He managed to finally hit the snooze button, dropping his arm off the side of the bed, peaking out of a small hole that he had made himself between the mattress and the duvet, so he was able to breath cold air.

He knew he had to get up, however he continued to lay in the same position, sighing. His body felt too heavy, like it did every morning. If it was anyone else, he would have felt like it was a normal things, however, his heaviness was always because he didn't have the one person he wanted already there. The brother he loved so much that would always be up and awake, hours before he needed to.

When he looked to the other side of the room, just past the two wall dividers, he could just see it. Tadashi standing there in his goofy looking cardigan that the younger had teased him for buying. His hat on his head, instead of placed in the middle of the perfectly tidy bed sheets that hadn't been moved by the owner for two years.

Hiro dropped his head a little, rubbing his lips together as he looked away, deciding to try and force himself out of bed.

There was still half an uneaten donut on the side of his desk, where he had originally fallen asleep. His last memory was him waking up, a bundle of sprinkles of all different shapes and sizes, stuck to his slightly flushed cheeks. He didn't want to admit it, though he had fallen asleep during a porn movie. It said a lot about sex drive, and worried him a little bit since he was a healthy, 16 year old who still hadn't taken much interest in the opposite sex.

He sat down on his comfy, spin chair, turning his laptop on. He picked the now slightly stale donut back up, taking a bite out of it. It wasn't a great flavour anymore, and the texture was rather rough and hard to bite into, though he continued to eat it as he wasn't in the mood to go and cook himself something proper.

He soon span around, looking over at Tadashi's side of the spacious bedroom, frowning a little. "Help me.. What do I do?" He asked the room, dropping his head back. Baymax had always said Tadashi was there, and so he decided to continue speaking like he was.

He grabbed his laptop, putting it on his lap, clicking around until he was on the page of his browsing history. He went into the settings, quickly clearing his history from the porn that he was watching. He knew Tadashi would be creeping over his shoulder, lingering until he got to see what Hiro had been doing. Once he had known what he was watching, he would have spun him around, grabbing his lanky body until his legs were over his shoulders, continuously being shaken until the explicit images had been erased from the Youngers mind. Hiro just smiled at the memories, wishing that they were ones that could still be made.

His thoughts were soon suppressed by the sound of a video message from that was flashing with Fred's ID. Hiro put the donut back on the side, licking the tips of his fingers, sucking off the icing as he pressed the accept call button.

"Hiro! Hiro! Thank god you're alive!" Fred said, a huge grin on his face. It was an expression that really didn't match with the sentence that was coming from his mouth.

"What? Why would I be dead?"

"There's a crazy guy in your neighbourhood! Like, f'real!" Fred said, placing the laptop he was using on some sort of stand, running off so that Hiro was able to see his entire body. "He was all like, boom! And then, BAM!"

Fred continued to ramble, making Hiro frown a little, raising his hands as he tried to slow the male down. "You need to talk in sentences, alright? When was this?"

"Now! It's happening right now! Look outside your window, dude! The fiery villian has finally come to Sanfransokyo! Hell yeah, baby!"

The boy ended up leaving Fred his incoherent babbling, as it was something Hiro didn't full understand himself, thinking that he was clearly loosing his mind again. His love for superheroes would continue on day to say, and Hiro always thought that maybe his love for the comic characters had originated from a family member, maybe.

He just smiled at his excitement, picking the snack back up, placing it back against my lips. Before he was able to take another bite, he watched a small chat box pop up with unread messages from Honey-Lemon that read, 'Hiro, are you safe? Please reply as soon as you can'. He blinks as he read the message over and over, frowning in confusing.

The prodigy shoved his laptop back on the side, as soon as messages from Gogo and Wasabi also came streaming though with the same kind of subject and questions.

"Just go look!" Fred says again, his face up closed to the camera, his big nose now blocking the lens, preventing Hiro from seeing what was going on his side any longer.

The older teen removed himself from his comforable position, promptly making his way to the window. He pulled back the dark curtains, covering his eyes with his forearm, not wanting the light to interfere with his eyes adjusting carefully. When they did fix on the street, he could see people of all ages running west, horrified expression of fear on their features. Hiro watched in complete shock, his heart rate picking up as he watched in horror. "I.. Don't understand what has happened."

"No one does! But it's definitely not a terrorist attack, or some small budget criminals. I'm sure that it is caused by a super natural being. I can sense it, I really can!" Fred has moved back now, watching the boys back that was now a silhouette outline because of the light from the window. "Just stay inside for now, you have Baymax in the garage if it gets too much out there."

He nods in response, though suddenly the crowds lit up. There was a light that was only slightly dimmer than the sun, pouring in from a direction that the half Japanese boy couldn't detect. His body froze, before he moved his hand down to the bigger window, stretching his arm right out so that he was able to open it wide, sticking his body out a little. He wanted to make sure he was able to catch every detail and memories it. He was a superhero, he needed to know these things so he could draw what he had witness later.

His blood turned cold once he remembered what Fred had mention about the man, an important detail that Hiro hadn't full taken into consideration until the moment it could have been too late. The moment the street had lit up.

A sea of flames came towards the exact area he was standing. He could have been aiming for the cafe or just the house, but no. This particular element came swarming in the solid direction of his actual body. Hiro quickly pulled back, crouching down right under the window, cowering in fear of the flames.

"Hiro!" Fred screamed out, running back to his laptop to contact more members as the small screen showed the youngest in his worst moments. The boy could see the change in the teen, the way he trembled as flames swirling just above his head, destroying a couple of posters on the wall, and singed some of the wallpaper that he and Tadashi had put up though their childhood, when they had first moved in. "We're coming, just stay safe, kid!"

Hiro was the left balled up, alone and screaming, not noticing that his video chat was now flickering and shutting off. Fred had gone, and now he was left to fight the memories off. A couple of the flames burnt though the plastic that supported the window, burning the tops of his knuckles that he used to protect his head.

His hair dipped to the end of his nose, hiding his expression enough while Flashes of his best friend, the man that raised him came back, causing him to scream out due to the reminder with the flames around him.

"Tadashi, no!"


	2. Chapter 2 - What if

Chapter 2 "The poor boy," Honey-Lemon spoke, her voice was soft and caring. The others shrugged, though Wasabi was the only one in the way of a proper opinion. "I think we should get Hiro the hell out of here," He started, looking down at the small figure on the sofa. "I mean, if that guy really was after Hiro, we shouldn't be keeping him around, we need to start protecting him."

The group looked between one another, their reactions short on showing much agreement. It wasn't a surprise, however, the planning that had gone on in Fred's mansion hadn't been anything that could be labeled as productive. Not yet, anyway.

"So, what? We just stuff him in a box, nailed on a lid and ship him off to Russia?" Fred asked, taking things to a new extreme, like usual.

Honey shook her had when she heard what he said, walking over to Hiro without her pink, high shoes on, sitting beside him. Her long fingers combed though his still messy hair, trying her best to keep the sleeping teen content in his dreams, especially after a day like the he had just experienced. "No, no. We will keep Hiro safe. Don't you think he would be safer with us?"

"She's right, we all have our own skills here as a group. Splitting us up isn't going to help anything." Gogo agreed, giving wasabi a stubborn, yet powerful glare, poking his chest roughly. "So woman up and don't suggest an easy way out again, just because you're a coward!"

The others just stared awkwardly, knowing that Gogo could be a little pushy with her feelings, and Wasabi was such a gentle soul that Honey-Lemon sometimes worried that he wouldn't always be able to take her pushy nature forever.

The blonde haired woman jumped slightly when she felt movement, lifting her hand as the now not so little kid started stirring around under the blanket. His face popped up with the cutest, sleepy expression that a teenager had ever shown in her presence. His eyes blinked a little as they opened, his hand forming into little balls as he rubbed the sleepy from them. When they opened, they were wide and alive. They somehow connected with the science student in a way that the teen had never experienced first hand before. Hiro didn't know why he was receiving such a look from the girl, one that was so dear and like it had been years since they had seen each other, when, in reality, it had only been a couple of days since they last met up as a group.

It wasn't Hiro alone that caused her unconscious stares that happened more often than she liked to admit, it was because when she looked into his eyes, she saw the last connection she had to Tadashi. It was a insufficient thing, and she longed for more, though she knew that she couldn't without his little brother actually becoming Tadashi, and that wasn't what she wanted. Either way, he was different. Yet, the fact that she had almost lost her last piece, Hiro, less than a few hours ago, made her heart ache in fear, just like the day she lost her best friend.

"Honey? Are you okay?" Gogo asked, breaking the silence with slightly narrowed eyes, watching the pair as Honey ogled the poor boy.

"Huh? Oh, yeah." Honey-Lemon quickly got up from Hiro's side, siding her silky hair behind her ear, giving the boy the normal grin that she did every day. "We were just talking about ways to help you."

"How do you feel about Russia?" Fred said with a smile, causing Hiro to frown, taken back.

"Russia?"

Wasabi sighed. "Don't listen to him, Hiro."

The child genius just shook it off, not really wanting to talk about what had happened, just wanting to play it off like it was just a coincidence. He stopped in the middle of getting up once he heard a gasp. He tilted his head back a little, raising his eyebrow at Fred. The male had his mouth covered with his hands, before a large grin started pulling at the corners of his mouth. Hiro figured this was a reaction he was supposed to ask about, sitting back down again. "what you thinkin'?"

"What if.." Fred said, almost too excited to get his words out, glad that someone had asked. "What if.. The masked man that attacked you," He paused for affect, "Was Tadashi?"

"What?" The group said, looking towards Hiro.

There was a strange aura in the room now that Tadashi's name had been spoken of, all eyes looking at the small black haired boy on the sofa. Honey bit her lip, looking down at her hands awkwardly, playing with her fingers, hoping the smaller boy would say something.

"T-Tadashi?" Hiro asked, looking around, averting his gaze anywhere from groups eyes that he could feel clearly watching him.

"Yeah, think about it!" Fred started, though Wasabi stepped in, shaking his head as he pulled his shoulder back gently.

"No more, Fred. That's enough."

"No, it's okay," Hiro reassured. "What about Tadashi?"

"Tadashi is you brother, and he was killed in a fire, right?" Fred said, making the others cringe for Hiro, since the way he was speaking came off kinda rude. "And the man that attacked you, and only you could use flames, riiight?"

Hiro was rather quiet, just looking down at his legs, pulling at the little fluff balls that had attached themselves to his jeans. He listened to the words that was being said, taking it in a little too seriously.

"I hope you aren't suggesting that Tadashi never died, and tried to kill his little brother because he is now, for some reason, a villain."

Fred crossed his arms with a nod, pointing at the girl with a proud grin. "Exactly that, Gogo. Tadashi is Big Hero 6's enemy."

"Tadashi?" Honey-Lemon spoke quietly, looking over at the boy who was still remaining quiet. "The pieces don't add up," She said as her voice became even quieter, "I mean, we all watched him run in when the building was destroyed. There's just no way.."

"It could make sense, in some ways," Hiro shrugged, weighing in, "I guess."

Wasabi frowned, slouching back in the chair, resting his arms back. He looked like he didn't believe it already, getting ready to listen to a scenario that wasn't even plausible. Hiro took the way that he sat and the way the other watched his movements as a sign to continue. "There was a lot of equipment inside that building, and with the brain and ideas that Tadashi had built up over the years, who says it couldn't happen."

"Yes! I knew it!"

"But," Hiro interrupted, not wanting Fred to already become overjoyed about his apparently now evil brother. "There was no where near enough time. From the time when he entered the building and the time of the explosion, which was about 20 seconds, by the way, Tadashi would have never been able to think of a way to save himself."

The group watched as the emotionally bruised boy brought himself to his feet, sighing with a small smile that was very forced. Just because he was supposed to be smart, didn't mean he would get over things as easily as people expected him to. "I think that's enough for now. Feel free to talk about me behind my back."

"No, Hiro-" Honey-Lemon tried to explain that there was no way they would, though Hiro and the rest of the group knew that the conversation wouldn't end wether Hiro was there or not.

With that, Hiro exited the superhero themed room, looking at the figures of the heroes and villains cluttering the shelves first, smiling a little. At least others had Tadashi on their minds, as well. It made him happy that even after it wasn't big news anymore, everyone remained just as humble, keeping his big brother part of the gang of heroes. Wether he had a suit or not, wether he was living or passed on, Big Hero 6? They were just sidekicks compared to him. He wasn't a villain. Not Tadashi Hamada. He was the hero that always stole the show.


End file.
